diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Vol.4 Subaru Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = September 4, 2013 |album = ZERO |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 1800 |length = 24:16 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers Vol.4 Subaru Sakamaki is the fourth character CD of the Diabolik Lovers protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Subaru Sakamaki, . It contains the character song ZERO and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover Characters CD Tracklist # ZERO 5:44 # ZERO -off vocal-''' 5:45 # '''Mini Drama 「Even Hotter」 12:47 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「もっと熱く」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Motto Atsuku」) Lyrics Kanji = この手を握り締めて オマエが覚醒(おこ)したのは、 破壊(コワ)す為の『核心(Loudness)』 神すら畏怖(ヒヨ)ってConfusion? だが、逃亡(にが)しはしない、 血塗れたピストルで、あの額をShooting 鏡に映らない本能(Monster) 銀の衝動(Stake)で、愕ついた足を突き刺す! 魔が、サンザめいた満月(FULLMOON)、 永遠(チカラ)を授ける、 My 儀式(Sucking) 「……さあ、覚悟しろよ」 噛み千切れるほど、 喉元にメリ込ませば 縦横無尽に乱れ落ちるRIOT!!! 破れた網膜(フィルター)で　(今) 世界が変革(か)わり　(そう) 意識が激動(ふる)える もはや、喪失(うしな)うものなど、何もない 今、無(ZERO)になれ!!! 「.........クククッ、ハハハッ、狂っちまえばいい」 スベテを壊し続け、 セカイを征服(しはい)しても 誰もかもに睡棄(Duck) and Cover? 闇すら萎縮(ブル)って頭垂れ(to bow down) もう、祈りは届かず、赤黒いギロチンで、 その切望(ねがい)をCutting 夜空に浮かぶ赤い凶星(Malefic Star) 真の罰は? 在りのまま、罪を曝(さら)せよ! 「.........ぜんぶ、見せろって言ってんだよ」 歯軋(はぎし)りしまくる 痴態(くつじょく)に目が眩めば 死面楚歌で開花してくECSTASY!!!! 臨んだ覚悟は　(ただ)　 痛みに支配(う)たれ　(欲) 顕現(あらわ)になっていく 霞み、痺れた瞳が、蘇る 今、無(ZERO)になれ!!! 「.........ブッ壊し続けてやる」 『ずっと頭ン中が痛む…」 「抑えきれないんだ…」 「何度も…何度叩き潰しても甦る………」 「狂っちまいそうだ……でも…何故かお前といるときだけ……」 「そう…お前となら………』 死が、横切ってく真夜中(MIDNIGHT) オマエに感じた、One's Fate 「.........理由(わけ)なんか、あってたまるか」 噛み千切れるほど、 喉元にメリ込ませば 縦横無尽に乱れ落ちるRIOT!!! 破れた網膜(フィルター)で　(今) 世界が変革(か)わり　(そう) 意識が激動(ふる)える もはや、喪失(うしな)うものなど、何もない 歯軋(はぎし)りしまくる 痴態(くつじょく)に目が眩めば 死面楚歌で開花してくECSTASY!!!! 臨んだ覚悟は　(ただ)　 痛みに支配(う)たれ　(欲) 顕現(あらわ)になっていく 霞み、痺れた瞳が、蘇る 今、無(ZERO)になれ!!! |-|Rōmaji = kono te wo nigiri shimete omae ga okoshita no wa, kowasu tame no「(Loudness)」 kami sura hiyotte Confusion? daga, nigashi wa shinai, chimamureta pisutoru de, ano hitai wo Shooting kagami ni utsuranai Monster gin no Stake de, gakutsuita ashi wo tsuki sasu! maga, sanza meita FULLMOON, chikara wo sazukeru, My Sucking 「......sā, kakugo shiro yo」 kami chigireru hodo, nodomoto ni meri komaseba jūōmujin ni midare ochiru RIOT!! yabureta firutā de (ima) sekai ga kawari (sō) ishiki ga furueru mohaya, ushinau mono nado, nanimonai ima, ZERO ni nare!!! 「......kukuku, hahaha, kurucchimaeba ī」 subete wo kowashi tsuzuke, sekai wo shihaishitemo daremo kamo ni Duck and Cover? yami sura burutte to bow down mō, inori wa todokazu, akaguroi igirochin de, sono negai wo Cutting yozora ni ukabu Malefic Star shin no batsu wa? ari no mama, tsumi wo sarase yo! 「......zenbu, miserotte itten dayo」 hagishiri shimakuru kutsujyoku ni me ga kurameba shimensoka de kaika shiteku ECSTASY!!!! nozonda kakugo wa (tada) itami ni utare (yoku) arawa ni natteiku kasumi, shibireta hitomi ga, yomigaeru ima, ZERO ni nare!!! 「......bukkowashi tsuzukete yaru」 「zutto ataman naka ga itamu...」 「osaekirenainda...」 「nandomo...nandomo tataki tsubushitemo yomigaeru...」 「kurucchimaisōda...... demo... nazeka omae to iru toki dake...」 「sō... omae to nara...」 shi ga, yokogitteku MIDNIGHT omae ni kanjita, One’s Fate 「......wake nanka, attetamaruka」 kami chigireru hodo, nodomoto ni meri komaseba jūōmujin ni midare ochiru RIOT!! yabureta firutā de (ima) sekai ga kawari (sō) ishiki ga furueru mohaya, ushinau mono nado, nanimonai hagishiri shimakuru kutsujyoku ni me ga kurameba shimensoka de kaika shiteku ECSTASY!!!! nozonda kakugo wa (tada) itami ni utare (yoku) arawa ni natteiku kasumi, shibireta hitomi ga, yomigaeru ima, ZERO ni nare!!! |-|English = I grasp everything with this hand The reason I awoke you, was to break you “To the point of loudness” Is even god afraid of confusion? However, there is no escape I will shoot that forehead with this bloodstained pistol In the mirror there is no reflection of this instinctive monster Pierce and stab these terrified legs with a silver stake Succumb, to the severe blinding full moon, it grants immortal power, my sucking ritual “....Come on, get ready for it” The tearing bite, steadily goes into your throat I’ll throw you into chaos as I please, it’s a Riot! The shattered retina filter (now) will reform the world (that’s right) Your consciousness will tremble Like those that mourn their losses and such, there is nothing, no more Now, become zero (nothing)!!! “......kukuku, hahaha, It’s alright to go crazy” I will continue to destroy everything, even if I conquer the world will everyone duck and look for cover? It’s a waste to only bow down to darkness It’s already too late, for your pray to reach from the dark red guillotine that desperate wish is to be cut The Malefic (evil) star floats in the night sky What is the real punishment? Break out of your usual existence and expose your sins! “......I told you to show me everything” Angrily grinding my enclosed teeth Eyes dazzled in foolish humiliation Blooming in ecstasy from the song of embattled death!!!! The resolution I dealt with (was just) controlling the pain (of desire) to become an exposed manifestation The hazy pupil that had become numb, is resurrected Now, become zero (nothing)!!! “......I’ll continue to break you” “The pain that has always been in my head...” “It’s uncontrollable...” “How many times... How many times did I try to smash it but it came back...” “It makes me crazy... but... for some reason just when you are here.....” “That’s right... if it’s you.....” Death traverses at midnight I sensed you, One’s Fate “......As if I’d have a reason” The tearing bite, steadily goes into your throat I’ll throw you into chaos as I please, it’s a Riot! The shattered retina filter (now) will reform the world (that’s right) Your consciousness will tremble Like those that mourn their losses and such, there is nothing, no more Angrily grinding my enclosed teeth Eyes dazzled in foolish humiliation Blooming in ecstasy from the song of embattled death!!!! The resolution I dealt with (was just) controlling the pain (of desire) to become an exposed manifestation The hazy pupil that had become numb, is resurrected Now, become zero (nothing)!!! Lyrics by OtoMelody on Blogspot References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CDs Category:Character Song Category:Music